1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic lifter for an internal combustion engine, particularly a hydraulic lifter which is installed horizontally or nearly horizontally.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
A hydraulic lifter which is installed horizontally depending on the condition of engine arrangement is thus far known. During the operation of the engine, the oil supplied from the oil pump circulates so that the oil flows into a reservoir of the hydraulic lifter through an inlet hole provided on the body and flows out through an outlet hole from the reservoir. Accordingly, while the engine operates, the oil does not flow out from the reservoir through the inlet hole provided on the body. However, if the engine stops, the oil also stops circulating. Consequently, the oil in the reservoir flows out through the above inlet and outlet holes, and instead, air flows into the pressure chamber from the reservoir. In this case, when the hydraulic lifter is pressed by the rotation of the cam, the air in the pressure chamber will be crushed. Therefore, a shortage of lifting stroke occurs, whereby a hammering sound occurs at the start of the engine, and a shortage of movement of the intake and exhaust valves occurs.